Soulmate
by elianna.cullen
Summary: Viñeta. Después de María, Jasper prometió no volver a pensar el amor, hasta que la conoció, a su alma gemela. Jasper/Alice.


**Los personajes son de la señora Meyer.**

**Debería estar haciendo un ensayo (de economía, puaj!), pero de pronto me llegó la inspiración y no podía simplemente mandarla a volar. Además, digamos que es algo personal, nunca antes este pairing significó tanto para mí, y tenía que escribir algo de mi Jaslice querido, hacía bastante que no lo hacía.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Soulmate<strong>_

* * *

><p>Jasper se había prometido a sí mismo que jamás volvería a enamorarse. Su primer amor, el único que él había conocido, María (Jodie a partir de ese entonces) le había roto el corazón, sus ilusiones y su amor propio, al engañarlo y mentirle de esa forma.<p>

Mientras combatía en las crudas batallas en el Medio Oriente, él sólo pensaba en regresar a Texas y casarse con María, su prometida, la chica a quien le había prometido que volvería sano y salvo a casa. Al bajar del avión y pisar el suelo norteamericano luego de dos años en el Viejo Mundo, Jasper sabía que había cumplido su parte de la promesa que se hicieran una bella tarde de primavera en el jardín de su casa: había sobrevivido.

Sin embargo, nunca podría olvidar la escena que vio al llegar a la casa de su prometida, a quien sólo quería darle una sorpresa: María, _su María_, cual Eva en el Edén, retozando alegre y vivazmente en los brazos de un ignoto Adán en la sala de su departamento.

Fue suficiente para él. No se dignó siquiera a contestar el teléfono mientras caminaba de regreso a casa, ni responder a los golpes de su puerta mientras recogía las escasas pertenencias que quedaban en la casa de sus padres antes de dejar para siempre el cálido sur.

Se marchó al norte, no sabía muy bien a qué, pero algo tenía muy claro: no más amor para él. María, su dulce María, se había convertido en la Jodie que todos sus compañeros en la unidad temían encontrar al volver, y no quería volver a sufrir. Estaba seguro que podría vivir una vida sin amor.

Pasó el tiempo, se estableció en el norte y se dedicó a la docencia. Conoció a muchas mujeres, muchas de ellas ansiosas de conocerlo más a él, pero el recuerdo de su _Jodie_ no lo dejaba en paz, no le permitía ir más allá de lo que le dictaban sus afables maneras de caballero sureño.

Pero entonces, sucedió.

Jasper tuvo el peor día posible en el trabajo, y por si no fuera poco, una camioneta que no quiso avanzar más, quedándose a medio camino de su casa, el día que más lluvioso del año. Como pudo, consiguió llegar a la estación de servicio, donde tras darle la ubicación exacta de su vehículo al mecánico para que fuera a recogerlo, decidió entrar a la pequeña cafetería a tomarse un café que le calentara un poco.

Nunca se imaginó que al abrir la puerta se toparía con la imagen más bella de su vida: una joven sonriente, cuya sonrisa se ensanchó aún más al verlo, y quien avanzó con paso seguro hacia él.

A Jasper se le fue el aliento al ver a la delicada muchacha, más un hada que una humana, que casi parecía danzar hacia él, envuelta en una especie de música celestial, iluminándolo con su brillante sonrisa entre más cerca estaba de él. Pero la sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando la joven, con una inusitada confianza, le tomó la mano y le susurró las palabras mágicas.

-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo.

-Lo siento, señorita –fue lo único que alcanzó a decir en voz alta e inclinándose, como el correcto texano que era; el _"siento haberme perdido una vida sin usted, siento no haber venido directo a sus brazos, y siento no ser capaz de decir algo más"_ se quedaron atorados en su pecho, gracias al redoble del latido del corazón que parecía revivir.

Y algo en su interior hizo _click_. De pronto olvidó el engaño de María, dio por perdido el recuerdo de su Jodie personal, fue como si nunca hubiera dejado de creer en el amor, porque ahí estaba, frente a él, sosteniendo su mano entre las suyas, la persona que personificaba a la perfección esa bella palabra.

Jasper había encontrado a su alma gemela.

* * *

><p><strong>En caso de que se lo pregunten, <em>Jodie<em> es un nombre genérico utilizado por los soldados americanos para referirse a las mujeres que engañan a sus novios/esposos mientras éstos están en la guerra (o simplemente lejos), generalmente con algún amigo o conocido.**

**En fin, es hora de seguir con el ensayo de mala muerte. ¡Un saludo enorme!**

twitter . com / _**EliannaCullen**_

¿**Facebook**? Link en mi _perfil_ (:


End file.
